goldfishs_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200213-history
Amalfi Coast
'Trivia' ·''' This is the first season of 'Goldfish's Survivor ORG ' '· T'his season is named based on the filming location, The Amalfi Coast, along the inner boot of the nation of '''Italy · '''The season was won by '''Kyle an "adventure seeker" from New Jersey, USA \ 'Twists' · '''Due to this being to first season of the series I decided for there to be ''No Twists'' '''Castaways · Shay, a fashion designer from England ·Lauren, a former teacher from Michigan ·Vicci, a nanny, from Scotland ·Shaniqua, a hair stylist from South Africa ·Carlos, a restaurant owner from Mexico ·Pierre, a basket weaver from Peru ·Tania, a real housewife from Orange County ·Hunter, a fisherman from Australia ·Hope, a personal chef from Massachusetts ·Tyrone, a telemarketer from India ·Kyle, an adventure seeker from California Season Summary Once the castaways arrive to the coast they are taken to the filming locations huge jeeps protected by the Italian Military that was once the fighting force in taking over parts of Africa during WWII. Once they arrive the they are seperated into 2 tribes are given maps to their new homes for the next 29 days. Pre-Merge On Day 2, Ottisita loses the immunity challenge due to Shay not being able to complete the puzzle, blowing their lead to win immunity; she is voted out unanimously at Night 3 Tribal Council. Ottisita continues their losing streak on Day 5 in a sumo blowout against Egosita. When Ottisita got back to camp the men and women split up into 2 cliques, the men, having the majority, were able to vote out the weaker of the two women, Lauren in a 3-2 vote. Going into the immunity challenge on Day 8 the Ottisita tribe was felling hyped due to Carlos the restaurant owner finding a a new food source of wild grapes and lemons growing along the cliff side giving just what they needed to pull through in the immunity challenge and win. When Egosita got back to camp the vote was between Shaniqua, due to her throwing up, and Tania due to her not pulling her weight in the competition. When they got to tribal on Night 9 it was a tie of 3-3 between the women then after the revote another tie of 2-2 where Vicci drew the Purple Rock and was sent packing with not a single vote all season long. When they arrived back at camp the tribe felt completely stupid for keeping their 2 main liabilities in the game. Therefore, they lost again on Day 11 where Shaniqua was sent packing even though she was feeling tremendously better was seen a threat in the highly anticipated merge approaching at the speed of light. Post-Merge/Jury On Day 14 the tribes of Ottisita and Egosita merge to form the newly created tribe of Casita. On Day 15 John wins the first individual immunity challenge in an endurance comp lasting 10 hours on your tippy toes holding a empty wine bottle with a ball on top keeping it balanced. When heading back to camp the former Ottisita all felt comfortable and willing to go to rocks if it meant keeping their alliance safe, but Hope wasn't about to take that risk because she knew the second they got down to the final 4 she would instantly be gone because of the close knit relationship the men had back on their former tribe she flipped and went with Egostia to vote out Carlos in a 5-3 vote shocking the men of old Ottista. John once again won immunity on Day 21. Continuing the pagonging of Ottisita in a 5-2 vote where Pierre was the next victim of the Egosita + Hope alliance. On Day 23 following the immunity challenge that was won by Hope, she decided to form a new alliance that would carry her further into the game and take out some potentially threats. First she pulled her new found #1 alliance member Hunter where he later used his connections to also pull in Kyle the last remaining male of Ottista, and annoying Tyrone to form the majority Feudal System Alliance to blindside John the physical powerhouse on Day 22. Heading into the next immunity on Day 23 Hope manages to pull out another win. Tania is voted out in a 4-1 vote on Day 24 being the only member left in the game that isn't apart of the Feudal System Alliance. Hope once again manages to pull out her 3rd consecutive immunity win. Now that it is the Final 4 the alliance must split. The game splits into pairs of Hope/Hunter, because of their close preexisting relationship, and Kyle/Tyrone, becuase Kyle knew if he could get to the Final 2 with Tyrone he could easily win because Tyrone's terrible jury management and dry gameplay. Heading into tribal council Hunter and Kyle prepared for the fire making competition, once it arrived the challenge was so close they had to recheck the footage to see who won. Kyle was able to edge out Hunter by 0.5 seconds earning him a spot in the Final 3 and hunter becoming the 9th Person Voted Out and the 4th Jury Member on Day 26. Heading into the Final Immunity Competition on Day 27 Hope knew she was toast if she didn't win. Kyle edged her out in the Italy Trivia Competition bye a margin of 3 points, where she was voted out and became the 5th and Final Jury Member in a 1-0 Vote casted by Kyle. Final Tribal Council Kyle ended up winning the game in a 3-2 vote over Tyrone with Tania and Hope voting for Tyrone due to their disrespect for his cunning gameplay, and Kyle earning the votes of Pierre,John, and Hunter who respected his gameplay in keeping himself alive when he was at the bottom where there seemed to be no light. Voting History Category:Seasons Category:Amalfi Coast Category:S1 Category:Season 1 Category:Survivor ORG Category:Italy